


Family is a bond.

by shibes



Category: BioShock Infinite, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Booker adopting every other trash children to atone for his sins, a lil sad i guess, family stuff, warning for dante's cursing and probably some religious stuff in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibes/pseuds/shibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover of Bioshock / DmC drabbles. Thanks to my friend, who played my Booker, for actually making this sadder than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Random short drabbles that have no order honestly. Words will be all over the place but hey I tried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it feel to have a father?

          There were... voices - whispering to him of times long ago. Times he had forgotten... of places. Places he could not ...understand, but he always returned. Somehow _unexplained_. Unknown, but he always managed to find the path and take it. Limbo found him there too, _always_. _Never leaving_. Never ceased to amaze him either that they can track him. _Whereabouts_. Wherever he might be. Maybe a reason he returns here was that _it_ would never find him. _They_ would leave him.

          There he found this man - looking for a girl. Being who he was, the sake to seeing this girl - curiosity might as well, helped the man. He asked who this girl was but - the man never knew. _Wipe away the debt_ , he said. Always told him about an unknown debt that this man wouldn't tell, couldn't explain. Vagueness surrounded the debted man, but he cared less about that. Cared less about the girl. Cared more for himself and what he'll find in the floating city of Columbia.

"Booker."

          Dante heard himself one time as he observed the man ( _who was eating something from the trashcan. How fucking disgusting, he commented once. What the fuck, he complained again_ ). The man turned his attention to the boy, ' _What is it son?_ '

"Stop calling me son."

           Wasn't what he wanted to say but he told him, _for so many times_ , to stop fucking calling him son since -- he don't know.

           He don't fucking know but he ached. Ached to call someone - father. Booker Dewitt was not his father. He was a man. In debt. _False Shepard_ , posters said. A stranger in a strange place - that's all who he was. But sometimes, he'd look at the man - the lines on his face he studies, and _wonders_.

_If I can't call you father, stop calling me your son._

            What does he wanted to say again? He forgot. He always would forget about it anyways. He doesn't want to remember, just as how he doesn't want to remember about that house they called Paradise.

"You're fucking disgusting, you know that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to fix a few stuff but I can't be bothered to add things in this drabble tbh.


	2. Amen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were siblings but not by blood, but by the Father & the Holy Spirit. Amen.
> 
> Dictator Elizabeth & Messiah Dante.

      He was too young; obsessed with an idea that nobody would want him - that he would have to lead and live the life given to him, alone. That everyone around him were but  _sinners_ , and the mark of his forgotten  _father_  ached on his spine. He did not let it get to him however as he knew,  _He_   _knows_. He was appointed  _protector_  ( _in his dreams,_ _He had spoken - a blurry vision of yesterday mapped out before him. his feet doused_ _in grace and the water embraced him; and he'd wake up_ ), a burden as heavy as his own kind - an impossible child; angel and demon had  _conceived_  him - born out of love. 

 _Love conquers all_  - mother dearest kissed his forehead and he wept.

      Eyes lighter than the shade of the sky, turned to a certain  _Prophet_  who had taken him. Told him of a  _greater tomorrow_  in the New Eden; mentioned a daughter, a sister he have - that will lead the path. That if she, her,  _Lamb of Columbia_ , would fail,  _die_ , be taken away - he'd replace her ( _heavy is the cross He bore to the mountain_ ). 

      He gazed outside the open window ( _floating city it was not anymore_ ), the sky was dim but he didn't cared - it just reminded him of a life he was supposed to lead. Yet --- yet, here he was - pulling the ribbon of his sister's corset to tighten it to her liking as she spoke to him about a vision;  _no sinners, a heaven on Earth_. He adored her; she made him feel that he was not on his own ( _despite them still being too different_ ), made him feel that love he ached from a mother that perished as  _Mothers are sacred, taken early by_ _God to watch over His children_. 

 _Unfair_ , he had exclaimed once, hushed by his sister's lullabies.

      Dante watched her conquer the title and wear the responsibility. Watched her wrung her small hands around the Prophet's neck, their _father's_ , until his last breath was his last words. She had dreamt of being saved from him, by the man with the brand of AD on his hand, but she had stopped dreaming when the Prophet siphoned her potential away. Drained her of a life she could have had ( _Paris is just a dream; and every dream I have_ _should be destroyed to not remind me of who I was before - a naive girl with hopeless_ _ambitions_ ). He felt despair on her behalf as she grew  _colder_  - took all the power stolen from her to show that she IS the real PROPHET, but despair was replaced with adoration: she's everything. She have led him to the path of righteousness and for her he would lay his life.

      The destruction of New York City he watched with dull eyes - he cared none for these sinners. If Lady Elizabeth want them gone, want to cleanse the world of  _non-believers_ , then he'd let her do as she pleased. The world existed to follow her, heed to her prayers and protect her. Sing her praises;  _Oh Holy Prophet of Columbia, Lady Elizabeth; save_ _us from damnation and lead us to salvation_. She _knew_  what would happen; the future she saw clear with her blue eyes full of determination and power.

                The messiah would always remain as a boy, and the  _prophet_  will always remain as the girl whose childhood had been stolen for the better of Earth and humanity.

      They can never redeem  _themselves_ anymore and would drown in the sanctified words they believed in; speak in tongues until their death, and sleep with eyes open.


	3. Save.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit. — Psalm 34:18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Dictator Elizabeth & Messiah Dante.

         He traced the hem of his coat idly, attention elsewhere ( _to her, to where she sat with the Holy Bible on her hands_ ), and his mind wandered. His thoughts spun across the space that gravitated them all to Earth, kept their feet  _warm_  - kept them rooted to where  _they should be_. She mumbled a soft prayer in a  _language_  he was familiar and he found himself muttering with her and she paused, her breathing hitched and her shoulders  _tensed_. The slight wave of her hair ( _short, kept neat_ ) as she turned towards his direction caught him off guard and he focused on her face, on her hands -  _small, bony_  - her fingernails kept short and dull and occasionally she picks on them ( _when she's nervous, when she's thinking - when she's alone, when nobody's watching_ ).

         Her mouth opened and he shut his, awaited for her calling - and she did so, " _Dante_ ", her voice soft but SINNERS tremble as it was  _fearful_  - the underlying command & R O A R of HEAVEN. 

         He staggered at how he did so too, terrified of her - and he fell to his knees, eyes clashed with the bluest and  _finest_  velvet that was her dress ( _a solemn gaze back towards her eyes and immediately darted to the floor_ ),"I - I apologize if I disturbed your  _orison_. I just meant. To.", idle pauses that HE KNEW she would have not allowed but she never said a word and "so - I wish to be with your presence again. Like of before. Like when we were younger - you seem to never had the time and".

         His breathe trailed off out of the open window infront of him, behind her ( _tall and wide; a gaping hole towards the sky - an indication of her HOLY, of her status and his eyes averts_ ), and he felt _lost_ once more. 

         The SHE in question; placed the Holy book onto the table carefully, hands folded on her lap for a beat before she reached over to him and gestured for him to stand. "Well, we can do what we used to do - there's - hide and seek, I suppose but we should clear the -", abruptly apprehended when one of her  _messengers_  stood visibly outside of the open door and she had to touch her brother's shoulder for a while, and a frown graced her features and she had to leave. 

                     And Dante wondered what was it to be a child and not a  _MESSIAH_.


End file.
